Human
Human Racial Traits *'''+2 to One Ability Score''': Human characters get a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. *'''Medium''': Humans are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'''Normal Speed''': Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. *'''Bonus Feat''': Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. *'''Skilled''': Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. *'''Languages''': Humans begin play speaking Oronian. Physical Description Humans typically stand from 5 feet to a little over 6 feet tall and weigh 125 to 250lbs, with men noticeably taller and heavier than women. They tend to have fair skin, with darker tones usually indicative of [[Suloise]] ancestry. However, in [[Higashi-Rei]] one in three humans has dark skin ranging from chocolate brown to almost black. Hair and eye colour vary depending on region (See below). Humans reach adulthood at about 15 years of age and usually have a lifespan of around 80 years. However, it has been noted that humans can live up to three centuries in some rare cases. '''Human Phenotypes by Region''' '''Clador''' Northen [[Godsward]] - Godswardians of [[Sol Invictus]] and its environs tend to have brown or blonde hair and a strong jawline. Eye colours are usually green, grey or hazel. Steel-coloured eyes are seen as the mark of a true Godswardian. Southern [[Godsward]] - Black or platinum blonde hair are the most common in [[Sovereign Nation of Sin|Sin]] and the surrounding regions. Eye colour is the same as their northern counterparts. People in coastal towns, most notably the people of [[Levon]], sometimes have tawny skin. [[Malus]] and [[Ryedale]] - The humans of Malus are known for their ruddy complexion. They usually have red or brown hair, and occasionally blonde. Eye colour is usually brown or blue. [[Fogreach]]/[[Candlewaste]] - Because of the high concentration of magical bloodlines in and around Fogreach, it's not unusual to see bizzare hair and eye colours. These usually manifest as flecks of fluorescant greens or blues in the hair and/or eyes, but other colours are not unheard of. '''Higashi-Rei''' Approximately one third of the Rei-Jin population are dark-skinned with brown or black hair and brown eyes. The following phenotypes describe the remaining two thirds. In either case, silver hair can be found and is regarded as a sign of miko ancestry. [[Elbon]] - The people of Elbon tend to have light brown or blonde hair. Brown and hazel are the most common eye colours, with rarer greens. Heterochromia is not uncommon and is seen as a mark of beauty. [[Nori]] - Black hair and brown eyes are the standard in Nori, something that is rarely deviated from. [[Arebis]] - The people of Arebis usually have brown or black hair and brown eyes. Arebis has a large number of magical bloodlines, and like Fogreach, displays a number of colour deviations because of it. Many of the people of Arebis have a small amount of suloise blood, resulting in a slightly darker skin tone. History '''Clador''' The '''Men of the West''' all originated from one ancient tribe whose name has been long since forgotten. They say that this tribe was responsible for the extinction of giants and the downfall of the dragons. Ousting the other great races, they seized dominance of Clador and forever claimed it as a realm of Men. Since then, they had split into the Aldmans of the North and the Neumans of the South, who eventually became the first Humans. The Aldmans still exist today as the three great tribes of the north and the raiders of Alderlakes, while the Neumans have become the five Kingdoms of Godsward and the countries of Malus and Ryedale. '''Higashi-Rei''' The '''Men of the East''' are said to have descended from angels who descended down from the heavens to live upon the earth. From these angels, the [[Tsuchi]], [[Hojo]] and [[Takeda]] clans were born, along with the sacred lawgivers known as the [[Miko]]. Many years passed and many kingdoms rose and fell, each trying to subjugate the next. These civil wars culminated in a contest of bravery, grace and cunning organized by the Miko – Whoever won would receive the Imperial Seal, and the right to rule all of Higashi-Rei. Legends vary on the details of the contest, but it is generally agreed that Daichi Hojo won and became the first Emperor of Higashi-Rei. Now united, the Reijin Empire set about purging the other races from their lands in an event known as the [[Great Winnowing]], driving the Sanhedrin into the northern wastes and the Oni and Goblins into the mountains. It was not long before this empire crumbled beneath its own weight, and the land reverted back to squabbling. The Imperial Seal passed through many hands in the centuries to follow, eventually ending up in the hands of the Warlord [[Kaneda]] and finally disappearing after his defeat – An event that would leave the country in chaos for years to come. Human Society Human Lands Humans can be found primarily in Godsward and Higashi-Rei. Here they are the primary humanoid races and very rarely coexist with others. They can also be found in Malus making up much of the lower class where they are looked down upon by the Scionic nobility and treated as second-class citizens. Humans have significant land holdings in Ryedale in the form of [[Bandithome]] and the [[Mercenary Kindgoms of Dern]], but they are heavily outweighed by the [[Sanhedrin]] and Fey creatures that dwell in the region. Relations Human relations with other races vary greatly on the region. They tend to be unfriendly towards [[Scions]] and [[Aegians]] and neutral to most others. See each individual region for specific details. Beliefs Religions and Beliefs also vary greatly depending on which region they are from. '''Godsward''' '''Major Deities''' *[[Sol Invictus]] - The patron deity of the Holy Empire of Sol Invictus, unsurprisingly. *[[Libra]] - The Goddess of Law and Justice. *[[Jacobus]] - God of Strength and Protection. *[[Siphus]]/God-King of Sin - In the [[Sovereign Nation of Sin]], humans venerate Siphus as a culture hero together with their God-King [[Salvius Drusus Sin]]. '''Secondary Deities''' *[[Aulsfare]] - Matron deity of the Human race and Goddess of Love and War. *[[Achaea]] - Elder Goddess of Life and Death and Queen of the Afterlife. *[[Kleitos]] - God of War, Tyranny and Imprisonment. *[[Sif]] - Goddess of Heroism and Battle. *[[Vulkan]] - God of Labour, Craft and Fire, protector of the working man. '''Higashi-Rei''' '''Major Deities''' *[[Libra|Tsuzuke-Hime]] - Matron spirit of Patience, Endurance and Justice; Matron of the Miko. *[[Hundur|Kamina-Orochi]] - Patron spirit of Cunning and Planning, venerated in Arebis *[[Vulkan|Kojin]] - Patron spirit of Fire, Agriculture and Strength, venerated in Nori. *[[Sif|Ame-no-Yuuki]] - Matron spirit of Courage and Pride, venerated in Elbon. '''Secondary Deities''' *[[Macha|Yayoi-no-Kikyou]] - Matron spirit of Beauty, Night and Darkness. *[[Achaea|Mother-of-Death]] - Queen of Shinigami. *Clan Ancestors - Each family has its own Patron/Matron ancestor Spirit. Human Characters